Lloyd (The Green Ninja)
Lloyd Title: The Green Ninja Bio Lloyd is the legendary Green Ninja who is destined to defeat Lord Garmadon (his father). Does Lloyd success? Lloyd starts out by being dropped off at the Boarding School for Bad Boys by his mother. Lloyd was just a meddling kid who always got into big trouble. But after the ninja saved him from Pithor, the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu reacted to Lloyd, revealing that he was the Green Ninja. After many long times of training to defeat his father, Lord Garmadon, he finally grows up automaticly after he throws a potion to destroy the Gruntle. Lloyd is now old, and a teenager just like the other four. Now Lloyd goes on his first mission when the Great Devourer's venom seeps into the Ninjago Museum and brings all of the items in the gift shop to life. But, when they destroyed all the little things, Sensei Wu chased one out into the hall. There, Sensei Wu finds Misako, Lloyds mom. Now the FIVE ninja need to smash the little toys to destroy the little statues. But ''bigger ''trouble comes when a stone statue from the Overlords army comes to life from the venom. So now, the five ninja have MUCH bigger problems to defeat the general. Even Lloyds Green Ninja power can't destroy it! Then Misako tells them that the stone army was made from an indestructible material, ONLY found on the Dark Island. Then Kai says, "You should have tould us that a bit sooner." Later, Lloyd finds a way to seel the Stone Warrior back into the ground. Then, after more stone statues appear, the ninja had to evacuate Ninjago City onto the Bounty. They saved all the people and traveled to the end of Ninjago. Then, Zane, the ninja of ice, spotted an island that hasn't been there before. Then Sensei says that it's the Dark Island. After the stone army appeared, the Island appeared. Later, the ninja and the others (not including the people of Ninjago) sailed off to the dark place. When they arrive, the Bounty got destroyed. Now stuck on the Island, they spot a prison. They decide to check it out. Zane knocks on the door. Suddenly, Zane's father opens up the door. Later, in the prison, Misako gives the ninja a madalion that is used to locate the Temple of Light. After the ninja find the temple, the get new uniforms and fight the army who followed them to the temple. Now that the ninja (all but Lloyd) got a sword of their element, they could use their power now to defeat the powerful army. They later return back to the broken Bounty, which Zane's father was trying to repair. Much later, Lloyd confronts his father, Lord Garmadon his is now turned into the Overlord. Lloyd loses in the final battle, and he was baddly injured. Now the Army and the Overlord go through a portal to Ninjago City, leaving the ninja behind. Finally the falcon arrives to the Island and leads the ninja back to the Temple of Light. The ninja find the Golden Mech, and their dragon arrives. Now they can travel to Ninjago City. After the Overlord takes his original form, Lloyd confronts him. Then, Lloyd becomes the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. This is the Final Battle. Now Lloyd has incredible strength and defeats the Overlord. Then, Garmadon turns good, after the Overlord is defeated and Lloyd and his parents live together happily ever after. Now that the City and Ninjago is safe, the ninja relax until something worth fighting for comes. THE END Trivia *Lloyd became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master *He got a new suit in EPISODE 23 *Lloyd recieved his ZX form in the end of EPISODE 18 *When Lloyd was young, he was a trouble maker *Lloyd now spends his life with his now put together family Category:Ninja